


A Little Explanation

by TheRandomPhan



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Iambic Prose, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27020710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRandomPhan/pseuds/TheRandomPhan
Summary: Danny has a question about Ghost lore and Ghostwriter is more than happy to answer. (For Ectober 2020 Day 14- Haunt)
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Ghost Writer
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	A Little Explanation

**Author's Note:**

> Ghostwriter also goes by Andrew, Andy, and GW. Enjoy!

“Andy!” Danny called, dropping his book bag by the front door. His feet landed solidly on the ground as his eyes went from an acrid green to an icy blue. He walked through the maze of towering bookshelves that he had memorized what seemed like forever ago. Hundreds if not thousands of books were stored on the shelves, some in languages that hadn’t been spoken in thousands of years. Books always ended up in Ghostwriter’s library in peculiar ways. Some had mysteriously floated through the Ghost Zone and appeared at the front door. Those were usually older ones, though. Others were gifts from Clockwork, and even more just appeared on the shelves when GW wasn’t looking. Andy loved finding new books but it was hell to keep track of.

Danny didn’t get a verbal response but he did manage to find Andrew laying sideways on the couch and leaned up against a mountain of cushions, a book in his lap. There was a steady flame burning in the fireplace, which was a welcome change from the frigid weather that had recently stolen over Amity Park.

“Could you be any more cliche?” Danny asked, kicking off his high tops.

“I suppose I could if I made an attempt at it.” Andy only offered in response, gladly shifting his book to the side when he suddenly found a halfa occupying his lap. Almost immediately Andy’s left hand found its way into Danny’s hair and the halfa sighed, content. There was a comfortable silence for a short while, the vacuum of noise filled by the crackling fireplace. Andrew held his book in his right hand and ran his left through Danny’s hair, just about putting him to sleep.

“Hey Andy?” Danny asked quietly, breaking the silence.

“Hm?” GW replied, thoroughly interested in his latest crime novel but more than willing to pay attention to his boyfriend.

“What’s a haunt?” Danny asked out of curiosity.

“Skulker said something about Amity being my haunt and I don’t really know what it means.” He explained. The halfa turned his head a bit, taking it out from under Andy’s chin, to look at him questioningly. Andy met his gaze and set his book on the table behind the couch before answering.

“Well to begin Amity is technically your haunt.” He started.

“You know how the library is my lair, and no one is allowed in without my permission or they’ll get their butt kicked?” Danny responded with a nod.

“A haunt is very similar, and means almost the same thing except it’s a place in the material world. The only real difference is that the ownership of a haunt can be easily contested, while it is very rarely heard of when it comes to lairs. The only real example of contested ownership with lairs is Pariah’s castle, and even then that’s tied to the kingship.” Andy happily explained. There were many ghostly subjects he’d explained to Danny before, and he was almost always happy to answer his boyfriend’s questions. There was quite a bit of knowledge that came with being a ghost that Danny just didn’t get when he became a halfa. 

“Huh,” Danny wondered, staring into the fire blankly in thought.

“But haunts can’t be changed around like lairs, can they?” He asked. Andy shook his head.

“Lairs can only be changed in such ways because they are essentially made of ectoplasm, and that can usually be taken from the air. There is a lot of ectoplasm in Amity, but I don’t think you could model it so. It may have something to do with how a lair is connected to one’s core.” Andrew tilted his head a bit as he followed that train of thought.

“I just don’t really know.” He admitted with a shrug.

“That’s a first,” Danny snorted. That earned him Andy’s hand withdrawing from his hair.

“Hey!” He cried indignantly, reaching for GW’s hand and putting it back on his head, making Andy laugh.

“You’re adorable,” Andy said with a grin, freeing his hand from Danny’s grasp and wrapping him up in a hug.

“No you!” Danny retorted, but snuggled into the hold anyway.


End file.
